


Maken ki fanfic thing

by BostoBoy



Category: Maken-Ki!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostoBoy/pseuds/BostoBoy
Summary: Issoku Shurui, an old friend of Takeru's is asked by Takeru to come back to japan. After his leave half way through his first year at tenbi academy the awkward Issoku has had some time to practice with his maken and ends up catching the attention of Chacha and what happens from there is an interesting journey.





	1. Chapter 1: The Silver Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo so this is my first attempt at a fanfic and I had finished watching the absolute goofiness that is Maken Ki and I toyed with this story in my head until it took up to much space in my head and I had to right it, this is just a first chapter to just kind of test the waters to see if it receives well, I would love to hear criticism and what not even though this is a far from serious story, so enjoy.

“Why do we need to bring one of Takeru’s perverted friends to help us bring down two low down criminals” Himegami said with a annoyed tone in her voice. “According to Takeru the maken that his friend wields is just what we need to stop the jewelry thieves” Takaki said. In a recent event two maken users were seen in various parts of town using their makens to steal jewelry, money and various other things from people and stores and be able to escape without being caught, maken ki’s members had been tasked with bringing them down but with there makens abilities had proven that to be difficult. One of the maken users had the ability to trap people within bubbles that were unbreakable by any means other than the user releasing their hold on the person.

The other could use there maken to release powerful electric shocks instantly immobilizing whoever it is used on. The two had not revealed their identities but where known by the public as prison and bolt. It was after their most recent failed attempt at stopping their crime spree that Takeru brought up a possible solution. He claimed he had a friend whom he had recently gotten in touch with that may be able to use his maken to help in making headway in their next encounter. 

“So what’s your freind like, is he as perverted as you takeru” Himegami asked still annoyed that Takai was trusting Takeru to call upon assistance in this matter. 

“Well actually he used to be back when I knew him in 6th grade, but he seems to not have really any interest in girls.” Takeru paused “I mean we talk about them occasionally but it doesn't seem to be a very big focus in his life so I’m sure he won’t cause any trouble.” Haruko spoke up “I for one am excited to meet a friend of takeru's as well as welcome a new temporary team member of maken ki.” Inaho chimed in “what is your freinds maken ability anyway.” “He says he wanted to show rather than tell, he doesn't like himself or other people to talk about it, he feels like he’s bragging.” 

“Well whatever it is let’s hope it’s actually useful, the last thing we need is another punching bag” Azuki added in. “Don’t worry I wouldn’t have asked him if couldn’t help us and I really think he can help put this thing to and end” Takeru said. “When is he getting here, I am excited to find out what his maken can do” Chacha said brightly.

“He should be here soon from what he told me” Takeru replied. Meanwhile in the principal's office the very student whose arrival was being waited on was attempting to find his way to his destination. “Hello ma'am I’m looking for the room of maken ki” The boy asked the principal with a shy tone. “And who might you be cutie” Minori asked trying to practice her seductiveness.  
The boy caught slightly off guard managed to respond “ m, my name is Issoko Shuri I was asked to come here to help maken ki with an issue there having.” Minori sighed at her failed attempt of seduction but obliged to his request “just keep walking straight until you see the B-9 classroom then turn right and keep going and you should see it from there.” 

Issoku nodded and continued onward. After getting lost once but being guided by the awfully kind school nurse the boy made his way to the class the room that the ever talked about (mostly by Takeru) maken ki was located and entered trying not to be too loud.

He spoke up “um hi I was asked to come here by Takeru Oyama”. “Issoku, dude holy crap nice to finally see you again face to face” Takeru said with excitement. “Same here how long's it been?” Issoku asked. “Way too long sounds about right” Takeru said. 

Takaki sat up in her chair “so this is the famous mystery boy Takeru has told me about, nice to finally meet you Issoku” she said with a welcoming smile. “Nice to meet you too, I am honored to be a part of this team even if it won’t be for long” Issoku replied. Himegami stomped up to him with a glare in her eyes “you better not try anything weird or so help me I will make you wish you never came here” she said sternly. Issoku smiled he had been told about every girl in maken ki by Takeru during their chats online and from what he had been told he already knew who was staring him down. “And you must be Himegami, nice to meet you” he said with a smile “don’t worry I don’t plan on doing anything like that, I’m just here because I want to help plus getting to see my friend again is a bonus” He added. 

“That’s a relief” said Azuki “we already have to worry about two perverts the last thing we need is a third” she said shooting a glare at Takeru and then at Kengo.

Haruko then approached him “Hi I’m Haruko it’s nice to meet you” she said warmly. “Oh you’re Haruko, Takeru has told me all about you” Haruko blushed slightly and narrowed her eyes at Takeru.

Inaho jumped up “and I’m Inaho, I’m sure Takeru has told you all about me too” she said wishfully. Issooku smiled “Ah yes Takeru’s fabled fiance, nice to meet you”. Inaho held her arms to her chest and smiled. 

Introduction went on like that and almost everyone was greeting the creature they thought could never exist, a friend of Takeru's that wasn’t just another perverted guy hoping to get lucky. While everyone greeted there temporary comrade Chacha sat in her chair quietly fascinated by the new comer but she couldn’t figure out why. She didn’t have to question it long as Takai received a call from a witness saying that the robbers were back again with another crime spree in the mall. “Alright everyone let’s hope with Issoku on our team we can do a better job this time of taking out the thieves, go get em!”

 

After they arrived at the mall they found the criminals and proceeded with there plan. Haruko went for the one with all the stolen goods and money but was quickly stopped as they had been in the last attempt. The one who was not carrying the items used his maken to trap Haruko in an inpenatrepal bubble and shortly after Auiki during her attempt to break Haruko out.  
“Haruko, no!” Takeru shouted. The one who was originally carrying the stolen goods and money had dropped the both and had used his maken to put an electric field on the bubbles and was at the ready to attack the remaining security committee members however what he didn’t notice was Chacha coming in from being launched by Kimi’s maken tablet however although she managed to hit him she was quickly electrocuted and bubbled.

The electric maken user chuckled “so you think that you can stop us because you got some goggle wearin dude ripped out of final fantasy” he said with a smug grin. As his hands glowed he prepared to fire “I’m going to do what I should’a done the first time I met you ass holes”. Takeru ran in attempt to stop him but was electrocuted before he got far. Issoku however didn’t seem to worried and calmly put on his goggles “MAKEN SILVER BULLET” issoku shouted as the bridge to his goggles began to glow and time around him seemed to stop. Issoku stretched out his legs and got to work.

First was the bubble user, although his bubbles couldn’t be broken Issoku had a hunch that if he was unconscious the makens effect would wear off and the bubbles would pop so a good punch in the face is all he needed and bye, bye bubbles. Issoku may have not have had the strongest (or a strong at all ) punch but it was enough at the high speed he was moving. As for the electric user since he was powerless without his maken it was as easy as walking up to him and taking it however to ensure he won’t use them again he decided to put it out of his reach in a place he couldn’t get it. And lastly the money and goods, since the ATM it came out of was destroyed the next step was to rush it to the nearest bank affiliated with that ATM. As for the goods those would be returned to their respective stores. As he returned to the battlefield he realized he still had to restrain the villains so he stopped by a the closest hardware store to grab some rope as well as some pillows for Takeru and the girls to land on to seal the deal.

He then called off his makens effect while placing his goggles back on his head. And just like that in what seemed like the blink of an eye the crooks went from attacking to restrained, the trapped maken ki members went from restrained to sitting on pillows and two maken randomly showed up on Minori’s desk. Everyone blinked and looked around until Inaho finally spoke up “w what happened” she asked it utter confusion. “Not what” Takeru replied “who, that was the power of issoku and his maken silver bullet”. “So like what, he’s a teleporter or something” Azuki asked still confused where the pillows had come from. “Not exactly” Issoku piped up, it just kind of makes me move really fast.” “Oh come on theres more to it than that don’t be so freaking modest” Takeru argued, “I i just don’t to sound like i'm bragging” Issoku responded. “Don’t worry we won’t take it like that” Chacha said reassuringly “especially since you got us theses amazingly comfortable pillows to land on” she added. Issoku smiled and explained the process as they made their way back.  
“So basically it speeds up my brain's processing speed so I can think and act at an extremely speed, so fast that everyone and everything around me appears to either stand still or move incredibly slow” Issoku explained. “So wait, how did you even get a maken?” Himegami asked. “W well I did go Attend maken ki for about three days with Takeru back when both our goals were to make it with ladies, so I did receive a maken but it only really started working like a month after I had l already moved” Issoku replied. “I’m guessing he probably used it to peek in the girls locker room or other weird stuff” Himegami whispered to Haruko. Issoku heard this however and responded kindly “sure I did back when I was still a first year student but honestly I quickly learned that when you’ve seen one you’ve seen em all so I kind of realized early on that there’s no point wasting a power on something as pointless as peeping” he preached. “I have to admit that’s surprisingly mature for a 2nd year student, especially a friend of Takeru’s” Azuki Whispered to Chacha who was once again staring at him with eyes of fascination. Mabeye it was his power or his refreshing lack of perversion as opposed to most of the guys at this school but whatever it was she couldn’t look away.  
The members of Maken ki had made there were back to the school and the evening was approaching.  
“Oh I almost forgot to ask” Issoku said suddenly, “Where am I going to be staying for the next few days?”. “What do you mean?” asked Haruko puzzled. “Well you see although my maken allows me to move incredibly fast freely I can’t use it constantly and it takes some time to recharge before I can use it for large scale stuff like a fight or in this case making it back to the US before I’m thirty” Issoku said.“Ah yes we’ve done some searching and from the looks of it within the members of Maken ki all the one and two bedroom dorms are full and the only open 3 bedroom dorm we were able to find is Kimi and Chacha’s dorm” Yuuka said looking at her computer reviewing the options again. “Would you two be ok with allowing Issoku to stay with until his maken recharges?” asked Yuuka. “Sure, it’s the least we can do after he saved all our butts back there” said Kimi cheerfully. “What do you think about it Chacha?“Yuuka asked. Chacha snapped out of her daze and managed to stammer out a “s sure” not realizing what she had just agreed to until the three of them walked back to their dorm. Of course she was confused at first but as Kimi filled her in she could feel her face beginning to turn red.

The two girls turned out to enjoy the boys company however, as they found out that he was quite useful offering to use a small amount of his makens energy to get some missing ingredients for dinner and even helping them cook. As they later found out he picked up his enjoyment and knowledge of cooking from him needing to learn how to cook on his own due to his parents being gone on business trips allot over the summer and even sometimes during the school year. They spent the night chatting, watching a movie and eventually turning in for the night. Chacha however was still puzzled, she couldn’t understand what she was feeling when around Issoku.  
And whether it was the heat of summer coming closer or just whatever it was she felt about Issoku she found herself lying in bed unable to sleep.

It was joy but mixed with something else that made her turn shy when around him and although she had managed to open up a little more by the end of the night she found herself right back at square one as she was lying there. 

She decided that she should get a glass of water to clear her head. As she drew near to the kitchen she could hear someone opening the fridge and figured Kimi was getting something to drink as well however as she entered the kitchen she saw the top of Issoku”s head as he was kneeling down looking into the open fridge. Soon enough he caught sight of Chacha looking at him, he greeted her quietly and explained that his room didn’t really have any window so he was looking for something to help him cool off. She pointed out the sink and glasses and he closed the fridge and stood up revealing that he had removed his shirt and switched out his pants for a pair of shorts he had brought with him. As Chacha watched him as he walked over to the sink she could see that although he didn’t have much muscle in terms of upper body strength his legs and abs were allot more muscular than she expected as a result she felt herself blush he turned to look at her “oh do you want a glass to?” he asked warmly She stammered out a “oh uh y yeah thanks” Issoku chuckled which made her blush even more but luckily for her it was to dark for Issoku to see. After she got her water from Issoku she realized something. after seeing him shirtless it just kind of clicked, the feeling she was feeling, was attraction, she was falling for Issoku but strangely she didn’t mind. He was almost everything she wanted in a guy. 

He was kind and strong-ish and on top of that he could cook, but she couldn’t just approach him about it just like that she had to get closer to him, as much as she wanted to use her usual carefree throwing herself at a guy tactic she used whenever she saw a cute guy in public she just couldn’t do that to Issoku, it didn’t feel right even to someone like her so she decided to execute her plan subtly (or at least what her definition of subtle was).


	2. Chapter 2: so this is happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issoku Shurui, an old friend of Takeru's is asked by Takeru to come back to japan. After his leave half way through his first year at tenbi academy the awkward Issoku has had some time to practice with his maken and ends up catching the attention of Chacha and what happens from there is an interesting journey.

The next morning was the start of the weekend and Issoku”s impulses had gotten the better of him and he had gotten up to do the dishes from last night. Kimi walked into the kitchen not expecting a clean kitchen, usually she would clean the kitchen while Chacha slept in on the weekends. But there it was, all clean with dishes washed and all complete with Issoku sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice. Kimi greeted him followed by “you didn’t have to clean the kitchen, sleep in it’s the weekend after all.” He grinned “Sorry I tried really but I’m just so used to cleaning when my parents are gone I couldn’t help myself” he said with a chuckle. “So what’s on the agenda today” Issoku asked. “We talked about all taking a trip to an island we visit from awhile back to do training and just enjoy our weekend there and from the looks of the weather we probably will end up doing just that” Kimi said looking out the window. Issoku”s face lit up “sweet I really wanted to go to the beach back in US but it’s too cold over there so this will have to fill the beach sized gap in my heart” he said jokingly. “Will we be swimming?” he asked. “Well we are going to a beach so I would hope so” Kimi replied. “Gotcha!” Issoku said, and just like that he disappeared and was back in a second with a pair of red swim trunk in his hands. Kimi jumped slightly she still wasn’t used to all the zipping around Issoku had been doing on occasion. “Don’t you need to let your maken recharge?” Kimi asked puzzled. “It only really gets used up when I travel long distances like to another country, these trunks were only at the mall so it wasn’t very far” he said reassuring her that he wasn’t trying to overstay his welcome. “Are we supposed to meet in the club room in the morning or something?” Issoku asked. “Yeah but we have time since it’s the weekend, but we should probably get breakfast started, Chacha will be up in a little anyway and she’s all about packing stuff when we go to the island” Kimi said. “I'll make breakfast, why don’t you go relax you’ve already done so much I feel like we would have to start paying you if we asked for more” Kimi said with a giggle. “Alright, do you mind if I use your shower I haven’t gotten a chance to take one since I don’t know where it is” Issoku said. “Of course, second door on the right” she pointed. “Thanks” he said. 

After a little bit Chacha came out of her room wearing a relaxed shirt and shorts with her bathing suit underneath already ready to go to the beach. As she passed the bathroom she could hear Issoku singing a little tune and she thought back on the night before when everything clicked and she knew what her feelings were and she knew she had to execute her plan of making him see her the way she saw him and then she remembered the beach trip. It seemed as good a place as any to execute her plan but she needed a fellow operative to help her carry out her plan, and who better than Kimi. Kimi had helped her with the truth or dare operation last time they had gone to the island and she was sure she would be up for it then  
“You like him!?” Kimi said with excitement. Chacha blushed “I don’t know what it is about him but I just feel like he would be perfect for me” Chacha said. “Can you help me please?” Chacha pleaded. “Of course i'll help you, what are friends for?” Kimi said with a smile.  
After some planning and discussing they decided they would execute their plan at the beach and packed up everything to get ready.

Issoku got out of the shower got dressed and grabbed his breakfast with his unusually quiet housemates. After they had all gotten their food and gotten their stuff ready they made their way to the club room in Tenbi to meet everyone. After they all grouped up they made their way over to the island and prepared for their weekend. As they all stepped onto the island everyone was awestruck at it’s glistening beauty but none more than Issoku. Since he had never seen the island before he was more than excited to spend the next two days here.  
The day went on normally with everyone swimming and having a good time however a moment stood out in Issoku”s head that had struck him as odd, After he had been in the water for a little while he decided that he was going to take a break and lay down in the shade. Issoku had managed to doze off for a little bit but when he woke up he found Chacha right next to him also dozed off despite her spot being a towel away from his but nevertheless she was there with her hand on his leg and breasts close to his right arm. He thought maybe she had forgotten which spot was her’s or maybe she had come to try to wake him up but ended up dozing off in the process (the clueless guy he was). As Issoku looked down with a bright blush in his cheeks he was broken from his thought as he saw Kengo and Takeru giving him a thumbs with dopey grins on their faces and he decided to move back to the water before someone else noticed and got the wrong idea.  
After a day of fun everyone headed back to the vacant guest house and separated into there the respective rooms. While the girls upstairs drank Chacha and Kimis ever popular dynamite drink the guys drank a case of beer and bottle of whine Issoku had grabbed last minute and talked the night away about various topics, girls mostly but Takeru and Kengo also listened to the various tales Issoku had from the distant lands of America and he listened to there stories about their time in maken ki however the beer and wine soon caused it devolve into them just having goofy senseless conversations and laughing there asses off in the process.

Meanwhile in the upper room the now somewhat buzzed girls of maken ki were talking amongst themselves until the conversation started. “So how has rooming with this Issoku guy been going for you and Chacha?” Azuki asked Kimi. “Has he tried to sneak a peek at either you in the shower or tried to steal your bras” she asked feeling pretty tipsy. “No not at all, he’s been real helpful around the house, he helped with dishes and he even helped make dinner” Kimi said cheerfully. “He helped make dinner?!” Haruko and Himegami both said in almost perfect sync. “Taki rarely ever does stuff like that let alone even get up on weekends!” Haruko said with jealousy mixed in with drunkenness. Azuki turned to Chacha with a sly grin “what about you Chacha” Azuki asked. Chacha jumped and blushed a little “H He’s nice, polite” she said with her cheeks growing red all the while. “Oh please, I saw you curl up next to him while he was resting” Himegami teased. By this point Chachas entire face was red. “Oh my god you totally have the hots for him don’t you?!” Azuki said excitedly. Chacha tried to deny it but Kimi ended up revealing their plan to the rest of the girls. After Chacha filled them in on everything they all decided to get in on the operation and help get Chacha closer to Issoku.   
Meanwhile in another part of the guest house Takeru and Kengo had gone to the outdoor bath while Issoku had chosen to sit atop the roof and listen to music he had brought with him and told them he would go in later.  
After the girls devised a plan to help Chacha, Kimi and Inaho went to go set it into motion. As they saw Takeru and Kengo emerge from the outdoor bath they began gathering intel. “Where’s Issoku?” Kimi asked. “He’s still outside, Issoku joined a little later on so he’s staying in for a little longer” Takeru replied. “Why?” Kengo asked. “Oh no reason” Kimi replied. “Just curios” Inaho added. The boys shrugged it off and they went on there way to there room. Inaho and Kimi went back to relay the information to the rest of the girls and after much convincing they get Chacha to go out and “accidentally” enter the outdoor bath without knowing Issoku was there. Chacha put on a towel and made her way there.  
Meanwhile Issoku was relaxing in the outdoor bath and found himself calmed by the thick layer of steam that covered his field of vision. Issoku could feel his mind becoming hazy when he heard footsteps in the water. He figured it was either Takeru and Kengo going for another round in the bath. He decided to play a little trick on whichever one of them decided to step back in. He dove underneath the water and prepared to locate and surprise his target. When he saw legs in front of him however the skin tone didn’t match Takeru nor Kengo. Nevertheless he didn’t back down and swam around to surprise his target. As he slowly emerged from behind his target he saw who it was and couldn’t help but stammer. “C CHACHA?!” Issoku shouted with confusion and embarrassment regarding his completely exposed body. Chacha spun around and Issoku quickly kneeled down in the water to hide his lower body. “W what are you doing here!?” Chacha was frozen in place for a few seconds as she hadn’t really thought as far ahead as knowing what to say. The frozen girl managed to stammer out a few words “I j just thought you and the other boys had left and um decided t to come in since I I thought it was empty” she replied. Shurui could tell that wasn’t the case judging by the tone of her voice the desperate search for an excuse was obvious. He looked at her unconvinced “hold on” he said as he put on his goggles and before chacha knew it she was in one of the empty rooms downstairs on the house's lower level, cloths on with a now clothed Issoku. It took awhile for Chacha to realise that Issoku had used his maken but that thought was interrupted when Issoku spoke “so why did you really come in there?” he asked with curiosity. “Cause if it was to get a free show then you are out of luck” he said with a chuckle as Chacha blushed slightly “between Takeru, Kengo and me we really aren’t much to look at” he added. Chacha laughed “No that’s not it” she said “I mean it wasn’t to see those two pervs” she added. Issoku looked puzzled “don’t tell me it was to see me?” Issoku said with a flustered confusion. “It's just since you showed up I just haven’t really been feeling like I normally do and I know it sounds really cheesy but it’s like this gap in my life has been filled” Chacha finally exclaimed. “And I guess it just has been that way since all the guys that I have ever known at school or in public are all just interested in me for my boobs, and I feel like I can never just talk to a guy at school without feeling like that’s all there paying attention to” she continued on. “I guess I just never really have been able to just talk to a guy who talked to me like a person and not just a goddess that must be praised and pleased”. “Chacha I” Issoku tried to speak before he was cut off. “I guess what what I’m trying to say i is” Chacha paused with suspense like a bomb was being defused “I really like you and well, would you like to go out sometime” Chacha asked. Issoku was speechless, this was a side of Chacha he had never seen before and was a little taken back but was honored that anyone at all had taken an interest in him and figured why not and he accepted her request “sure Chacha that sounds like fun”. Chacha face lit up and she dove out him with excitement. Issoku was unprepared and early stumbled off the couch. As she had her arms tightly wrapped around him all he could think was “so this is happening”.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now lemme know what you think :)


End file.
